The Beanbag
by IlyenaStreep
Summary: Andy meets Captain Raydor in the elevator after the beanbag gun incident.


Andy leaned against the back in the elevator, throwing and catching the little red beanbag. He could see the scorch marks around the edges. Closing his eyes, he could see it again, Captain Raydor in her perfect suit, with her stilettos and her perfect hair, lifting the beanbag gun, pulling the trigger. She had looked so calm, so composed as she easily shot the man right between his eyes. And then had the nerve to call it a lucky shot. The doors slid open and he was about to get out when he saw that it was Captain Raydor on the other side.

"Lieutenant," she said in that soft, controlled voice of hers. With a polite nod she stepped onto the elevator, standing next to him.

"Captain," he acknowledged and continued to play catch with the beanbag. She didn't even look at it when she reached out and caught it before he could.

"Is this my beanbag?" Raydor inquired and focused her green eyes on him. He grinned.

"I do believe it is, Captain." She tried to keep her expression neutral, tried to hide behind her mask, but he could see the corners of her mouth twitch. He tried to get it back from her, but she pulled her hand away. "Can I have it back?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd like it back." Andy took a step closer and to his surprise, Raydor didn't back away. Instead she defiantly tilted her chin. They almost stood toe to toe now. He could feel her breath on his face, could smell the faint perfume she had out on that morning.

Andy wasn't sure which of them moved first and he couldn't bring himself to care either with Raydor's lips soft against his own as she curled her arms around his neck. She made a soft sound of shock when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, but she granted him access anyway. Her tongue touched his and it took all of his willpower to not shove her against the wall and screw her senseless. Instead he placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled her closer.

She tasted amazing, like coffee, like power and like herself, something dark and light at the same time. He could feel the heat of her skin through the fabric of her suit, reveled in the small whimpers she made in the back of her throat when he dragged his teeth over her bottom lip. Her eyes were so clear behind her glasses when he pulled back, her lips slightly swollen. She was gorgeous, he had never thought about her like that before.

"I'm sorry," he said, though he couldn't fathom why. "I shouldn't have done that." Raydor raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare be sorry," she hissed and kissed him again, rolling her hips against him, causing him to harden. A soft ding announced that they had arrived to whatever floor she had wanted to go and with a groan he released her. Raydor straightened her jacket and left him standing there. Right before the doors closed, she turned to look over shoulder, a smug smile on her face as she held up the beanbag.

Andy lunged forward, jamming his arm between the doors. They slid open again at an agonizingly slow pace. When he stepped out, Raydor had just scanned her keycard and pushed open the door that led to FID territory. He followed her, his eyes raking over her body, the sway of her hips as she walked, how wonderful her ass looked in those pants. The glass door fell closed in front of him and he fumbled to find his own card, scanning it quickly, before yanking the door open.

"Captain Raydor," he called out and she turned around, her hand on the door handle that led to her office. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he could feel the eyes of her subordinates on him. "We need to talk."

"Fine. Step into my office." Andy crossed the distance between them and walked past her as she she held the door open for him. He closed the blinds, shutting them off from the rest of the world as Raydor closed the door. It had barely slipped shut before he grabbed her and pushed against the desk.

"I believe you still have something of mine," he said. Raydor smiled innocently, as far as that woman could do anything innocently.

"And how do you plan to get it back?" He could only watch as she blatantly let the beanbag fall into a pocket of her blazer.

"Oh, I have a few ideas."

"Mm, do you now?" She teased. He opened his mouth to reply, but Raydor grabbed his tie and pulled him close, crashing their lips together as one of her hands slid over his half hard erection and cupped him through his pants. He jerked against her hand. God, she didn't waste any time. But he decided that two could play that game.

Opening the three buttons of her blazer, he pushed it off her shoulders, revealing a black top as he let it fall to the floor. Andy didn't wait as he got rid of the top as well, yanking it over her head. There he stopped for a moment. With hair slightly mussed, her face flushed, standing in her black lacy bra that barely hid anything and pants, she was beautiful.

He ran his hands up the sides of her body, feeling the smoothness of her skin under his fingertips before cupping her breasts, the weight of them wonderful in his hands. He bend down, running his tongue over her nipple through the lace. Raydor moaned, ran a hand through his hair as she threw her head back.

"Andy," she whispered and tugged on his hair, bringing his face up to kiss him again. He reached behind her to unclasp the bra and pull it down her arms. Her breasts were amazing, perfect. He already thought she had a good figure when she was wearing clothes, but now he was convinced that those perfectly tailored suits did nothing for her body.

"God, you're perfect," he said. She smiled at him before he pinched a nipple and she had to bite back a cry. She nipped at his throat with her teeth, marking him, but he didn't care. She could mark him all she wanted. Her hands made quick work of his pants, pushing them down his hips. She slipped a hand under the waistband of his boxer, her hand warm against his now straining erection.

He couldn't help himself when he thrust against her palm. She just grinned as she slowly sank to her knees, dragging his boxers down his legs as she went. Andy thought he was going to lose his mind when she parted her lips and ran her tongue up his length before taking him in her mouth. She was warm and wet around him and her tongue swirled around him as she sucked.

"Sharon," he managed. He could practically feel her smile around him as she moved down on him again, before pulling back and releasing him. With more grace than a woman should have after giving him half a blowjob, she rose to her full length, unbuttoning her pants as she did. She slid them down her impossibly long legs, taking her panties with them. Naked save for her heels she stood in front of him, completely unabashed. She took a step towards him and placed her lips near his ear.

"I want you to fuck me," she said, almost ordered. In one swift motion he almost threw her on her desk, .stepping between her spread legs. He ran his fingers through her folds, only to find her soaking wet. Raising his hands to his lips, he intended to lick her off his fingers, but Sharon stopped him, taking his fingers in her own mouth instead, cleaning her taste of his fingers. Andy feared he might come then and there by just watching this.

He pushed into her, feeling her tight heat surrounding him. He moaned at the feeling. She felt exquisite around his cock, tightening her muscles around him. He pulled out and pushed back into her. This time she moaned, digging her nails in the back of his neck as she wrapped her legs around him, her heels scratching the back of his thighs.

"Fuck," she cursed, moving her hips in time to meet his thrusts. "Harder." He groaned, grabbed her hips to pull her closer to the edge of the desk so he could slide even deeper into her. He settled into a quick rhythm, pounding into her as she whispered words of encouragement, almost begging him to fuck her harder.

Sharon slipped a hand between their bodies, finding her clit, rubbing it frantically as she brought herself closer to the edge. Andy felt her clench around him. He quickening his pace, searching for his own release that was imminent. He could feel it building up inside him, getting closer every time he slid inside her.

"Sharon," he cried out and came, shuddering as he emptied himself inside her. Even through the haze of his orgasm he could feel her coming too, his name on her lips. She clung to him, crumpled his shirt in her fists.

"That was - -," Andy started, searching for the right word, but failing. Sharon laughed. It was the first time he had heard her laugh. It was a wonderful sound. He wished she laughed more.

"Unexpected?" she offered, still giggling. He shrugged.

"That's one word for it." Sharon rested her head against his chest and sighed, fingering his tie.

"That's not to say it wasn't good. Really, really good," she said. "Maybe next time we can find a bed though. I'm not that young anymore."

"There's going to be a next time?" Andy asked, surprised, hopeful. Sharon lifted her head, a smile playing on her lips. He brushed away an errant lock of hair.

"Unless you don't want to."

"Oh no, I want to." He bent down and kissed her softly, much softer than before. Her lips moved slowly against his. It was unhurried, not charged with sex and passion. It was perfect.

"Good."


End file.
